Apparently, Sirius is Sane
by Talithia.Indus.Black
Summary: This, Dumbledore, is why you should not leave Sirius Black locked up in Grimmauld Place with very little to entertain himself ... Remus Lupin is in for a very headache-inducing day. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wished I did -.-**

**Sirius Is ... Sane**

"MOONY!" a voice yelled and the werewolf whom the yelling was aimed at gave a shout and promptly fell out of bed. He glared up at the source of his awakening to find one Sirius Black staring at him and giggling like a school girl.

"Sirius!" he growled, the escaped convict just giving another giggle and scampering from the room – yes, a grown man just _scampered _from the room. Remus sat there, confused for a moment before he heard another yell, much like the one he'd let himself, then a thump and more high pitched giggling.

"SIRIUS!" Ron shouted but the giggling was moving and Remus watched Sirius scuttle past his room, eyes closed as he continued to act like a school girl. The giggling quickly stopped when Remus heard something fall down the stairs with a crash – which is why you don't run down the stairs with your eyes closed kiddies! – before quickly restarting and moving all along the lower level of Grimmauld Place.

"What the bloody hell?" a new voice muttered and Remus noticed Harry standing in his doorway, looking down the stairs with his head tilted to the side like a curious dog. Another crash was heard from downstairs, Molly Weasley promptly started yelling and Sirius' giggles reached an even higher pitch.

Shaking his head, Remus decided to get ready for the day.

It was when he left his room however that the headache started. Instead of the usual dark colours, the hall walls were now bright yellow, the ceilings electric blue, the floors a violent purple and even the house elf heads were coloured orange and neon pink alternately. Getting a headache, he realised it wasn't getting any better as he walked down stairs. The doors were red with blue polka dots, the stairs were alternately coloured orange and violet while the banister was striped silver and gold.

"What the bloody hell is going -!" Remus asked to the kitchen in general when he felt something hit him as he walked through the door. Looking down he saw his robes were now neon pink with acid green writing all over them proclaiming 'Moony-pants'. Blushing slightly, he looked around at the other members of the kitchen and saw an infuriated Molly Weasley wearing hideous orange robes that clashed horribly with her hair with purple writing dotted all over her clothing saying 'Mollywobbles'.

Over by the kitchen table were Ron and Harry. Ron's robes were the same orange as Molly's while the words on them, written over and over again, were 'Pettigrew's Keeper' while Harry had bright green hair and bright purple and green polka-dot robes with multiple gold words written across them including, but not limited too; Fawn, Bambi, Prongslet and Mini Prongs.

"It's Sirius," Harry yawned, "Put a jinx on the door so it redecorates everyone that walks through it."

"He's gone crazy," said Ron fearfully.

"Remus can you go tell Hermione and Ginny that breakfast's ready, they're in the living room," Molly asked. Happy to leave the room that was also painted in extremely bright, head-ache inducing colours, Remus made his way to the living room only to find Ginny and Hermione were not alone. Sirius was curled up into a ball whilst sitting on the floor in front of Hermione who seemed to have developed a twitch in her right eye.

"Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, Hermy," Sirius was saying, hardly drawing breath at all. He was sitting directly as Hermione's feet and she was attempting to read a book, but Sirius wasn't even blinking as he continued to repeat the name. Remus had a feeling he knew what would appear on Hermione's robes.

He took a moment to register that the living room was also painted in horribly bright colours when he found Ginny, her red hair standing out against the blue wall she was sitting against. "What the heck is going on?" he asked, the younger teenager watching Hermione and Sirius with fascination.

"Sirius has gone mad," she said simply, "He's been at it for twenty minutes. How long before Hermione snaps d'you reckon?"

"Judging by the eye I'd say -,"

"SIRIUS BLACK WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?" Hermione roared. Silence.

"... Nothing. Hehehe!" Sirius stood up and skipped from the room, giggling his high-pitched giggle.

"You know what Ginny?" Remus mused as they watched an incensed Hermione run from the room chasing after her best friend's godfather.

"What?"

"Judging from past experience, I think Sirius is saner after being in Azkaban than he was before he went."

**This is – of course – the product of a three o'clock morning. I dunno, I was bored :)**


End file.
